


You Need Me, Man, I Don’t Need You

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, lilac!niall, punk!niall, rival bands, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg looks around, trying to figure out how to get this back on track. “Well, Louis knows piano apparently. He’s also credited with writing most of their last album. That’s got to count for something, mate.”</p>
<p>"Let’s just talk about real music." Niall sighs a bit irritated with the whole subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Me, Man, I Don’t Need You

"It’s absolutely amazing what you boys- and you, Lou- have managed to accomplish in such a short amount of time." Greg James says to the band sitting across from him in the radio studio. "Audio Drive is taking the world by storm similarly to the Beatles and Dirty Pop."

Niall snorts laughing right after. “I’ll take the comparison to the Beatles, their music is classic.”

Liam looks over to his purple haired bandmate. “The Beatles are great and Dirty Pop isn’t that bad. Just not my style of music.”

Lou nods in agreement. “Same. I bet they’re top notch lads, but I don’t think they should be considered in the same league as the Beatles. They don’t even play their instruments.”

"They don’t play any instruments. This world has enough Justin Bieber wannabes as it is," Niall chuckles rolling his eyes.

Greg looks around, trying to figure out how to get this back on track. “Well, Louis knows piano apparently. He’s also credited with writing most of their last album. That’s got to count for something, mate.”

"Let’s just talk about real music." Niall sighs a bit irritated with the whole subject.

"Right… So, uh, when is your album slated to be released?" Greg says a bit cautiously.

"Two months from tomorrow actually." Liam replies smiling.

Greg nods. “That’s fantastic. It’s obviously not your first cd release, but it’s the first one with this amount of hype. How was promotion for this album been different from the others?”

"There were a lot more interviews, commercials, and just performing overall." Niall replies offhandedly.

Lou nods. “Exactly. We’ve also been told no more tattoos until the promotions over, but I honestly don’t feel like that will be followed.”

"That really won’t be followed as long as I have anything to say about it," Niall laughs along with the others.

Greg laughs and looks at the clock. “Well, we’re out of time. We’ll let Audio Drive go and we’ll wrap up this hour with their newest single, ‘Stay the Night’.”

"Bye!" Niall calls the others joining in to give their farewells.

Greg hits the play button and removes his headset. “It was a pleasure interviewing you guys.” He stands up and holds out his hand to shake theirs.

Niall shakes his hand firmly. “Nice talking to you too, Greg. We’ll have to get a pint when this tour is over.”

"Definitely, mate." He shakes the rest of the band’s hands as well.

Once they’re on their way out, Lou smacks Niall’s shoulder. “You’re fucking stupid. Why would you criticise one of the most influential bands in the country?”

"Okay, shitty bubblegum pop is not influential. It’s ridiculous." Niall thanks their driver climbing into the backseat.

"Yeah, it sucks, but Louis Tomlinson is one of the most influential people in this country." Lou rolls her eyes.

"Louis Tomlinson, may I remind you, writes that shitty pop music. The only thing he influences is how not to write music." Niall just really doesn’t see the worth in this boy band.

——————

"Let’s just talk about real music."

Louis is sitting in the Syco studios listening to Greg James as he writes. “Who the hell does this prat think he is?”

Zayn picks his head up from the book he’s reading. “Some wannabe-famous asshole? Honestly, Louis, don’t start anything you can’t finish.”

Harry chuckles shrugging his shoulders while he shot a rubber band across the room. “I find it kind of amusing really.”

"Of course you do! You’re not the one having your song writing skills called trash on the radio!" Louis shouts as he snatches his phone from the corner of the table.

'@Louis_Tomlinson: Real music is subjective. Screeching guitars and shot-y vocals is not real music.'

Harry rolls his eyes, but laughs at a tweet that catches his eye. “Check out his Twitter.”

@NiallOfficial: shitty autotune bullshit about getting lucky and dancing all night? Ha music nowadays. Give any idiot a pen and he thinks he’s McCartney!’

Louis feels the rage bubble just under his skin. ‘@Louis_Tomlinson: At least I don’t need reassurance that my music is good. My 3 VMAs and 2 Brits can do the talking for me.’

'@NiallOfficial: I'm so offended I'll just wipe my tears away with my money! My platinum record will look nice next to my four lonely Grammy's.'

'@Louis_Tomlinson: Can't wait to meet in person. Maybe then you'll realise that talking shit to someone's face is harder than behind a computer screen.'

'@NiallOfficial: ya don't scare me. Hey I'm out of toilet paper mind letting me borrow your song sheets?'

'@Louis_Tomlinson: You think you're so clever, but in reality you're nothing but a newcomer to the industry. You might want to lick ass for a bit longer, honey.'

'@NiallOfficial: honey? I don't take it up the ass sorry. I've had more success in two years than you've had in four years.'

'@Louis_Tomlinson: Success isn't measured in fame. It's measured in time. And unfortunately, I don't have time for you right now.'

Louis sets his phone on the table in front of him and goes back to work on the song spread out in front of him. He can’t focus though. What’s the point in writing if he’s just an idiot with a pen?

——————

Niall steps out of the range rover and onto the bright red carpet laid out. He opted with ripped skinny jeans, a black and white sports jacket, and black glasses to class it up.

He waves to the cameras and signs autographs slowly making his way towards the entrance of the concert hall.

Louis is answering questions from a journalist when he spots the purple haired nightmare. “That’s it, thanks.”

He tries to manoeuvre himself out of the way of the oncoming Niall and over to where fans are screaming for him to sign something.

Niall isn’t much paying attention to anything until he runs right into Louis. “Oh, I’m so- Tomlinson.”

"It’s polite to say you’re sorry or excuse me. Then again, you aren’t very cultured I guess." Louis says, not even bothering to look up from the signature he’s scrawling on a fan’s picture.

Niall laughs at that. “Don’t try and come at me, Tomlinson. Maybe I knocked some real talent into that thick fucking skull of yours.”

"Is that what you think you have? Talent? Please. You’re only popular because you’re sexually appealing to girls. Time to learn that right now." Louis says harshly to the lilac haired child.

"I am sexually appealing. Thanks for admitting that, but unlike you I write meaningful songs and know how to pen guitar riffs." Niall smirks down at him an eyebrow raised.

Louis rolls his eyes. He finally turns around and realises that he’s shorter than the punk. “I can write the piano part and lyrics. Piano is the base of a song anyway. Don’t see why I’m being belittled because I don’t play a guitar.”

"This is about your lack to write a decent song, not playing guitar. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go inside to collect my awards." Niall shoves past signing more autographs.

Louis curls his hand into a fist, ready to land a nice punch, when Zayn puts a hand on his shoulder. “Leave it, Louis. He’s not worth it.”

Harry grabs Louis’ hand uncurling his fingers for him. “Let’s just go inside, Lou. Don’t worry about it.”

Louis sighs and heads in with his boys, purposefully shouldering past the other star. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t see you there. Please excuse me, mate.”

Niall laughs. “You’re a fucking wanker.” He goes to his designated seat with Lou and Liam.

Lou looks up with a smile. “Did you make a few girls cry? Break a few hearts? Make a journalist cream her knickers?”

Niall rolls his eyes. “Lou, lay off the vodka why don’t you? Let’s just wait until our names are called.”

——————

Louis is seated across the concert hall with his boys and they’ve been laughing and carrying on like any other time. They’ve already collected three awards (Best Song, Best Pop Album, Best Music Video) and there’s still one award left up for grabs for them: Best Group.

They’re up against The Wanted and Mumford and Sons, but most importantly they’re up against Audio Drive.

Harry looks to Louis. “This is the most important award you know? Anyone who wins this award is guaranteed popularity.”

Louis glares. “I’ll be sure to thank him in our acceptance speech.” He looks away, clapping as Greg James comes out to present the final award of the night.

Niall leans forward happily. So far they won Best Rock, Best Rock Video, and Up and Coming Band. “This is it, guys.”

Greg does the mandatory who’s nominated and pre-award banter until he finally holds the envelope in his hand. “And the winner for Best Group is…”

Louis leans forward in his seat, gripping his arm rest a bit too tightly.

Niall’s leaned back trying to appear calm as the camera pans to each group nominated, but on the inside he’s freaking out.

"Audio Drive!" Greg shouts into the microphone.

Niall jumps up hugging both Lou and Liam. Afterwards he jogs up the stairs loving the loud cheers and applause.

Louis is frozen in his seat. They had won this award for three years straight. He watches as Niall grabs at the award tightly. He can’t believe they lost.

Harry frowns elbowing Louis. “Maybe next year, Lou.”

Niall walks to the microphone grinning. “It’s an honour really. I want to thank all of you for this amazing opportunity. This means more than you know and to be up against mostly talented artists. This is incredible.”

Louis clenches his hand into a fist again, but reaches for his phone. ‘@Louis_Tomlinson: Thanks so much for all your hard work, fans. Love you all! We might not have won the battle, but we’ll win the war.’

Niall smirks right at Louis heading off to his seat with his band mates.

——————

Louis is thanking Adele for her kind words about their win at the after party. He honestly doesn’t want to be here. They lost the most important award, how are they winners?

He looks over to see Harry tangled with the Lou girl and he grimaces. He doesn’t need to think about that.

Niall taps Louis’ shoulder, a red solo cup in one hand. “Hey, you.”

Louis turns, annoyance flashing in his eyes. “What do you want? Come to gloat about your award? Don’t bother, I’ve got three of them.”

"I’m not here to gloat, your ass just looks fantastic in those jeans." Niall let’s his eyes roam winking.

Louis frowns. “Excuse me? I think you’re too drunk to function, honey.”

"I’m tipsy, but I know what I’m doing. Truth be told I pretend like I don’t like you because you make me hard." Niall smirks bringing his drink to his lips.

"Oh…" Louis’ cheek tinge pink as he tries to process the words coming from Niall’s mouth. "I’m sorry, what?"

"You make me hard." Niall whispers invading Louis’ space.

"Thought you didn’t take it up the ass, pretty boy." Louis says breathlessly.

"I don’t take it up the ass, doesn’t mean I don’t return the favour." Niall tosses his empty cup away his lips brushing Louis’ ear.

Louis shivers lightly. “Look, Niall, you’re talented and I’d love to do this with you, but we hate each other.” His voice wavers as the lips brush against his ear.

"Hate sex is always the best. I’m going to the bathroom. You have five minutes to join me and if ya don’t I’ll leave." Niall walks off without a glance back.

Louis is frozen to the spot. He watches as Niall walks away. He sighs as he looks side to side to ensure that no one could see him. “Fucking shit.”

He waits a moment before stalking off to the restrooms.

Niall is leaning against the counter with his jacket and shirt gone looking over each of his tattoos.

Louis pushes the door open and stops when he sees Niall already half naked. “Were you expecting me then?”

"Was hoping," Niall shrugs, but smiles at him nonetheless.

"Well let’s get this done then before you sober up enough to push me away." Louis says as he strips himself of his jacket and shirt.

Niall pulls Louis into his chest before pushing him down on his knees. “I am sober, pretty boy.”

Louis looks up, disgruntled. “Why am I on the floor? You going to fuck my mouth then, rock star?”

"Yes, I am now open your mouth and I’ll drop my pants." Niall undoes his belt pushing his pants and underwear down around his ankles.

Louis rolls his eyes, but opens his mouth nonetheless. “You better be as good as you say. I’m not here for a mediocre fuck.”

"Oh, I’m better." Niall murmurs shoving his dick into Louis mouth being careful not to choke him.

Louis moans and reaches up to grab at Niall’s hip to hold him in place as he starts to bob his head.

Niall lets his head fall back his eyes closed. He starts moving his pelvis feeling immense pleasure.

Louis continues to work the shaft in his mouth. He pulls back and wraps his hand around him while he tries to catch his breath. “You’ve got a really nice cock. It’s so long and thick. Can’t wait for you to fill me up.”

"I’m going to make sure that every time you sit down you’ll think of me." He thrusts a few times before helping him up and bending him over the counter.

Louis looks at the purple haired boy in the mirror. “Highly unlikely, but take your best shot, honey.”

"Do you need me to prep you?" Niall asks looking down at Louis.

Louis nods. “Yeah. It’s been a while.” He undoes his trousers and pulls them down a bit.

Niall sucks on two of his fingers quick and messy gently pressing one past the tight ring of muscle.

Louis groans as he looks in the mirror. “Come on, rock star. Show me what you can do.”

Niall fingers Louis adding a finger every few minutes until he’s sure that Louis’ well stretched. “Here we go.”

He pushes inside stopping once he’s bottomed out. “Oh fuck.”

Louis moans as he drops his head to his folded arms on the counter. “Fuck, Niall.”

"You feel amazing." Niall digs his fingernails into Louis’ hips beginning to fuck into him.

"Tell me how much you love my ass. God, I need to hear it." Louis preens under the thrusts and touches.

"I love pounding into your ass. It’s so fucking tight and warm; never fucked anything this good before." Niall closes his eyes moaning loudly.

Louis moans as Niall continues thrust into him. “Yes! Tell me more. Tell me how great and talented I am.”

"So fucking good, Lou. Your ass and your music is talented. Fuck everything I said before. Jesus, you feel absolutely fantastic and you’re great. Maybe you should have won that award." Niall reaches around starting to get Louis off.

Louis moans and moves back against Niall’s hips. “Jesus, Niall. Fuck me harder! Please!”

"Fuck you so hard," Niall groans holding onto the counter to go even harder.

Louis practically screams as Niall finds that spot inside him. “Yes! Niall, right there! Fuck, I’m gonna come. Fuck!”

"I can’t find Louis anywhere," Harry enters the bathroom with Zayn freezing at the sight.

Niall rests his chest against Louis’ back grinding against him

"Fuck!" Louis comes hard and loud against the sink. "Jesus, Niall. You feel so good."

Niall comes a few thrusts later coming into him.

Zayn clears his throat. “Uh, Louis?”

Louis looks up. “Fucking shit. Oh god.” He buries his face so they can’t see the flush take over his face.

Harry breaks down into laughter. “So that’s why you guys hated each other? Too much sexual tension!”

Louis groans. “Can you guys leave? I’m going to clean up and then we can head out.”

Harry chuckles leaving the room with Zayn behind him.

Louis sighs and looks over his shoulder at Niall. “You, uh, you can pull out of me now.”

Niall finally does, redoing his pants. He digs through his pockets for a folded piece of paper slipping it into Louis’ back pocket. “I’ll see you around then.”

Louis watches the rock star leave. A small smile graces his face. “Yeah… Definitely.”

"Bye, Louis." Niall exits the bathroom his jacket slung over his shoulder.


End file.
